Soñando despierta
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Edward miro para todos lados, buscando su objetivo, hasta que la encontró, sentada en un silloncito de la misma biblioteca, leyendo. - Hola Isabella, tanto tiempo, vengo a devolverte el golpe de la cafetería, ¿recuerdas? EdwardXBella


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de S. M. solo soy propietaria del Ono-Shot.  
_

* * *

**Resumen: **_Edward miro para todos lados, buscando su objetivo, hasta que la encontró, sentada en un silloncito de la misma biblioteca, leyendo. - Hola Isabella, tanto tiempo, vengo a devolverte el golpe de la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?  
_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _Fic's viejo y arreglado, puede que lo vuelva a editar si no me gusta. Aclaro que este fic estaba publicado en ''Sala Cullen'', por mí, así que no es ningún plagio.  
_

* * *

**Advertencias:** _Alguno que otro error en la ortografía, eso es todo. Creo ._.U_

* * *

_**- Soñando despierta -**  
_

* * *

_Isabella Swan estaba sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca, leyendo, como siempre, sola, sin amigos, sin nadie que la comprendiera, ni le prestara atención, haciendo que se quedara encerrada en su mundo. Escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento, también escuchó los suspiros de las chicas y los gruñidos de los chicos. Así que no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para darse cuenta de quien había entrado, el play boy de la escuela. Edward Cullen, el chico mas deseado por las féminas y el mas envidiado por los chicos..._

_Edward miro para todos lados, buscando su objetivo, hasta que la encontró, sentada en un silloncito de la misma biblioteca, leyendo, con su castaña cabellera cayendo por sus hombros, sus hermosos ojos marrones cubiertos por unos gruesos lentes, y en su cara una mueca de concentración en la lectura, y gotitas de salsa de tomate en su camisa verde, entonces sonrió, y se acercó a ella._

_- Hola Isabella, tanto tiempo - dijo lo primero con cortesía y lo ultimo con sarcasmo..._

_Isabella alzo la cabeza, asombrada de que esa dulce y melodiosa voz le hablara, sus ojos se encontraron con dos hermosas esmeraldas que la miraban intensa mente, llegando a lo mas profundo de su mente._

_- ho...ho...hola - logro decir esta ruborizandose... - qu..que...que...ases...a...aqui?-le pregunto con las mejillas encendidas._

_Edward le sonrió de lado y con voz seductora le dijo:_

_- Vengo a devolverte el golpe de la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?_

_Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó mas, recordando lo que había pasado hacia apenas como 15 minutos..._

_Flash back:_

_Isabella cogió su charola de comida, nada mas y nada menos que espaguetis con salsa de tomate. Se fue a sentar en su mesa de siempre, la mas alejada de el bullicio escolar y la mas alejada de los problemas, Isabella oía unas voces detrás de ella, pero no le dio importancia, pero cuando estaba a punto de sentarse una mano apretó su trasero, asiendo que su bandeja de comida se le cayera al piso de la impresión y le saltaran dos o tres gotitas de salsa a la ropa, se volteo enojada, y vio un chico rubio de ojos azules tras ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.. Mike Newuton. Entonces, ella sin pensarlo dos veces, le propino una patada en la entre pierna de este. Claro que ella cerro los ojos y, por consecuencia, no vio cuando este se retiró dejando a Edward en su lugar. El cual, por la fuerza de la patada, se tiró al piso maldiciendo por el inmenso dolor en su parte noble. Isabella abrió los ojos y se espantó, susurro un:"lo siento" y se marcho de allí toda ruborizada, en dirección a la biblioteca escolar._

_Fin flash back:_

_Edward la pego contra la pared, haciendo que todos los alumnos de la escuela gritaran: "¡Pégale!, ¡Pégale!". Y Isabella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe._

_... Golpe el cual nunca llego, si no que unos labios carnosos se posaron en los suyos, besándola tiernamente, y unas manos fuertes en su cintura, Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con los ojos de Edward cerrados, así ella cerró los de ella y se dejo llevar...  
_

* * *

- Bella, Bella amor- dijo una melodiosa voz a su lado, ella movió su cabeza asía e el hombre de su lado, el play boy del instituto. Edward Cullen...

- ¡Edward! ¡Llegaste! - saludó Isabella tirandose encima a Edward y basándole con amor, él la tomó por la cintura y le correspondió el beso enseguida...

... Beso de el cual se separaron por falta de aire...y Edward le pregunto a Isabella:

- ¿En que pensabas cuando llegue de trabajar? - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- En el día en que me besaste por primera vez...- le dijo ella adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Edward soltó una melodiosa risa.

- Sí, ese día fue el que me dejaste sin descendencia - dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Te dejé sin descendencia? - le pregunto Isabella arqueando una ceja, con ironía en su voz.

Edward puso su mejorcara de sufrido y adolorido y le contesto:

- Sí... - en un susurro ''lastimero'' ...

- ¿Y que hay de todos ellos? ¿No son de nosotros entonces?-pregunto Bella señalando a todos sus hermosos hijos.

...Los cuales eran 10...

Ellos eran:

Los mayores: Emmett y kelan...

Las que le seguian: Rosalie y Nikiki...

Los siguientes: Jasper y Jackson...

Los siguientes: Robert y kristen...

Y las ultimas: Alice y Ashley...

Todos estaban dormidos en su cuna, todos eran gemelos y tenían 1 año ya de haber nacido, ya que todos nacieron a la misma vez.

¡Sí, el primer embarazo de Isabella Cullen fue de nada menos que de de dos parejas de quintuples!

Edward abrasó a Isabella por la espalda, recargando su mentón en la clavícula de ella.

- No, no me dejaste sin descendencia, y doy gracias a Dios por ello, por que sin ti no tendria a mi linda familia, te amo mi dulce esposa Isabella -le dijo Edward al oído la volteo y besó, llevandola directo a la cama, para fundirse nuevamente en su amor...

Sí, habían pasado ya 2 años desde aquel primer beso, se habían casado después de terminar la preparatoria y a los dos meses Isabella quedo embarazada...

* * *

**...A la mañana siguiente...**

* * *

Isabella se encontraba acostada en el pecho desnudo de Edward.

- Mi amor, tengo algo que decirte - le dijo Isabella a Edward mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Edward la miro con preocupación.

- ¿Que pasó, mi amor? - le pregunto.

- Es que yo... estoy embarazada - dijo lo ultimo bajo.

- ¿Ah? - pregunto él.

Isabella tomo aire y lo dijo alto y claro.

- Estoy embarazada y esta vez es de gemelos...

* * *

**Epilogo:  
**

* * *

Solo les quería decir que los ojos de ellos cometieron incesto, se casaron con sus hermanos.

Emmett - Rosalie

Kelan - Nikiki

Jasper - Alice

Jackson - Ashley

Robert - Kristen...

...y Renesmee y Jacob, quienes fueron los últimos hijos de Isabella y Edward, ya que Isabella se operó para no tener mas hijos después de eso...

...Pero siguieron siendo felices y comiendo perdices... ah y claro...como dicen por ahí..."todo se quedo entre familia"... Literalmente.

* * *

**VioletaBlak:**

_Ese fue el fic mas corto y sin sentido de Twilight que e escrito. Uff._ _Espero que no esté taaan malo u.u, cuando escribí esta cosa todavía era novata xD_


End file.
